


О взрывах

by allla5960



Category: Angry Beavers
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, UST, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда взрывов бывает слишком много, ты забываешь, что они действительно могут тебя убить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О взрывах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom Nickelodeon 2014;  
> Хуманизация, гендер свап, горизонтальный инцест, юст, обсценная лексика.

— Де-егги, — противно тянет Норберт, и Деггет не знает, что бесит ее сильнее в родном брате: привычка сокращать ее имя или же чипсы, которыми тот вечно хрустит, пока она на диете.

У Норберта длинные ноги, пшенично-желтые волосы и железная уверенность в себе. Деггет даже завидует брату отчасти. У нее самой лишь невысокий рост, скучные каштановые прядки и самооценка, уровнем не превосходящая плинтус.

— Прекрати, — кричит она, сталкивая его ноги с дивана. Деггет не умеет говорить тихо и спокойно; она не обладает презрительным взглядом Норберта, которому, кажется, плевать на весь мир.

Деггет выбивает пакет с чипсами из его рук, рассыпая крошки по всему ковру, который непременно придется чистить. Норберт не отвечает на ее выпады, отодвигается, занимая неудобную позицию, и терпит, когда сестра кусает его за плечо.

— Мне больно, — тихо говорит он и чувствует вздох Деггет, а после и мягкое прикосновение ее губ к месту укуса.

Они смотрят ужастики вместе, сидя на старом продавленном диване в доме с протекающей крышей, и неважно, что Норберт при своей зарплате может позволить себе как минимум пентхаус. Гордость не дала бы Деггет переехать.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Норберт, поглаживая ее живот.

В голове Деггет в этот момент взрывается атомная электростанция.

Деггет не умница; Деггет работает официанткой в свои двадцать три и не имеет высшего образования. Все, что есть у Деггет, — это черно-белый фартук, удачливый брат и влюбленность в него же. А и правда, в кого еще?

Она знает, что это не особенно правильно. Так говорят Библия и Википедия. Только Деггет неверующая, а в Википедии процентов восемьдесят информации — ложь.

Любовь к брату — это естественно, считает она. Только признаваться ему в этом, конечно, не спешит.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Деггет и думает, что сейчас растечется желейной массой по дивану, запачкав и без того грязный ковер.

Ей хочется чувствовать длинные пальцы Норберта везде. Легкие прикосновения к животу ничегошеньки не дают, кроме тянущего желания, от которого хочется скулить и снова кусать плечи брата.

Иногда Деггет снится, как Норберт улыбается, нависая над ней, и гладит ее груди, лаская набухшие соски тонкими бледными пальцами; как трется жесткой светлой щетиной о низ ее живота и касается языком темных завитков на лобке; как его пшеничные волосы пружинят под ее пальцами и лопатки вычерчивают острые изгибы на спине.

Ей снится даже дрожь, пробирающая её от уверенных поцелуев брата.

Он наверняка великолепно целуется, ведь у него было невероятное множество девушек. Ровно столько, чтобы ревность Деггет перешла отметку «хватит». Она закатила тогда скандал, и Норберт больше не приводит девушек в дом. Но от него все ещё время от времени пахнет жасминовыми духами, и Деггет по вечерам давится этим запахом.

Деггет хочется, чтобы Норберт перестал встречаться с этими девицами, чтобы он был только ее. Она же может готовить ему ужины, целовать на удачу, и трахаться она с ним тоже может. В конце концов, они же даже не похожи!

Деггет на самом деле просто эгоистка, у которой мокнут трусы из-за родного брата. И ей это прекрасно известно.

— Если я женюсь, ты будешь сильно против? — осторожно спрашивает Норберт, проведя раскрытой ладонью от пупка до перемычки ее лифчика.

В голове Деггет в этот момент взрывается атомная электростанция. На этот раз осколки разрывают ее на части.


End file.
